Heroism 101 (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
That afternoon, the team took Jackie out into the forest to practice some good guy training in order from him to become an official Forest Scout. "Ok, Jackie!" Johan got started, "The first rule of being good is to look the part!" He looked at his bare chest and ripped up pants, "We may need some work on that." Let's get you some new clothes! And i know just where to go!" Jackie followed him and the rest of the Scouts to Savina's kingdom, where most of the villagers bowed in respect of the Princess and her Kingly cousin. Savina politely asked the seamstress to make the perfect outfit for Jackie, in which the latter accepted. Once she was done, Jackie tried it on and showed everyone. They were amazed. He had on a short sleeved orange tunic with a blue vest, dark red tights and dark brown shoes. Savina thanked her and headed out back to the forest. "Princess Savina," Her father, the Good king called from his speaker on his castle, "Please report to the castle immediately." "Sorry, guys," Savina turned to her castle, "Duty calls. But, please tell me how the training goes!" As soon as she left, the others returned to the forest to teach him his next lesson. "The next rule of being good is to treat others the way you want to be treated," Julia told him. "But, how would I do that?" Jackie asked just as he heard a small thump behind him. A little lavender bird has just fallen out of her nest, and had injured her wing, "Oh, I'll help her!" He began running towards the bird, which scared it. "Wait!" Julia stopped him, "You gotta be gentle. How would you feel of a menacing-looking guy ran towards you when you were injured?" "Uh," Jackie thought, "Scared?" "Exactly," Julia nodded, "Now, gently walk towards the baby bird and hold your hand out slowly." Jackie did so, kneeling down so that the bird could crawl in his hands. The bird however, was still very terrified. "Don't worry, little fella," Jackie talked quietly towards it, "I won't hurt ya. I'm sorry for running towards you in the first place. You can trust me now." The bird stopped hiding and limped over into Jackie's hand. Jackie slowly got up and smiled, "There ya go." He held the bird towards Julia, who gently wrapped the bird's wing in bandages. A little chirp rang out of the baby bird when Julia finished. "Try flying, sweetie," Julia stroked the birds chin as Jackie held it out so she could take off. However, she was scared and backed away. "You don't need to be afraid to fly," Jackie told her as she handed her to Julia, whose hand she climbed in, "All ya have to do is flap your arms like this!" Jackie flailed his arms up and down to demonstrate to the bird. She gently stretched out her wings and did the same. Her wing felt suddenly better, "Good! Now jump off Julia's hand and fly!" The bird did, but she ended up falling. Jackie held out his hand under her so she wouldn't land on the ground, but she flew. She flew high up into the trees and reunited with her family. Jackie smiled at the scene, and so did Julia. "Well done, Jackie," Julia nodded in approval, "I think you make a fine good guy." "Me too," Jackie looked up at the bird, "It feels nice to be nice." Back at Balthazar's lair, Gargamel was busy helping Balthazar with the super Smurf scheme until he spotted something that caught his eye. He fumbled with the telescope nearby and looked into it. He almost dropped it when he saw what was on the other side. "T-that's my creation!" he blurted. "What?" Balthazar looked at him. "That troll!" Gargamel pointed into the telescope so Balthazar could see, "He's was my Trollstroyer! The same Trollstroyer who was supposed to capture the Smurfs for me!" Balthazar looked and saw Jackie juggling balls that Peewit taught him to do. "I find your juggling Troll disturbing," Balthazar commented, "You expect me to believe this buffoon was the one to was supposed to kidnap the Smurfs! He looks like he wouldn't harm a fly!" "He ''is ''my creation and I'm going to prove it!" Gargamel stated. "Fine," Balthazar agreed, "If you can prove he is evil, bring him to me. But, if he was what he is now, it's all. on. you." Previous Next Category:Heroism 101 chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story